Gunstar Mega Heroes
Gameplay The gameplay is vastly similar to Gunstar Heroes and Gunstar Super Heroes, however, it barrows major gameplay elements from the megaman franchise. Plot Ages ago, a god known as "Golden Silver" wrecked havoc across the universe until he was sealed away. Playable Characters *Gunstar Red - her weapon of choice is similar to Force shoot from Gunstar Heroes. *Gunstar Blue - his weapon of choice is similar to Lightning shoot from Gunstar Heroes. *Gunstar Green - his weapon of choice is similar to Chaser shoot from Gunstar Heroes. Unlocked after meeting certain conditions *Gunstar Crimson - Gunstar Red's Twin Brother. his weapon of choice is similar to Force shoot from Gunstar Heroes. Non-Playable Chacters *Gunstar Yellow *Doctor Brown Stages Opening Stage *Description: A street raided by the soldiers of the Empire. *Enemies: *Mini Bosses: *Boss: Ice Elephant Stage *Description: A snowing desert with pits and nets. *Enemies: *Mini Bosses: *Boss: Ice Elephant *Obtainable Weapon: Ice Beam - similar to Force and Lighting combination from Gunstar Heroes. Storm Weasel Stage *Description: *Enemies: *Mini Bosses: *Boss: Storm Weasel *Obtainable Weapon: Typhoon Bomb - similar to Force and Force combination from Gunstar Heroes. Thunder Pigeon Stage *Description: A large aircraft with 4 landing stations *Enemies: *Mini Bosses: *Boss: Thunder Pigeon *Obtainable Weapon: Scatter Thunder - similar to Lighting and Chaser combination from Gunstar Heroes. Nature Kanguroo Stage *Description: A tropical jungle full of webs and traps. *Enemies: *Mini Bosses: *Boss: Nature Kanguroo *Obtainable Weapon: Loaded Leaves - similar to Chaser and Chaser combination from Gunstar Heroes. Flame Crocodile Stage *Description: *Enemies: *Mini Bosses: *Boss: Flame Crocodile *Obtainable Weapon: Flame Wave - similar to Fire and Fire combination from Gunstar Heroes. Bubble Beetle Stage *Description: *Enemies: *Mini Bosses: *Boss: Bubble Beetle *Obtainable Weapon: Bubble Array - similar to Force and Chaser combination from Gunstar Heroes. Stone Jaguar Stage *Description: An underground cave with drills and mines. *Enemies: *Mini Bosses: *Boss: Stone Jaguar *Obtainable Weapon: Rock Storm - similar to Force and Fire combination from Gunstar Heroes. Gravity Rhino Stage *Description: *Enemies: *Mini Bosses: *Boss: Gravity Rhino *Obtainable Weapon: Gravity Dagger- similar to Lighting and Fire combination from Gunstar Heroes. Plasma Bug Stage *Description: A gambling maze full of ticks. *Enemies: *Mini Bosses: *Boss: Plasma Bug *Obtainable Weapon: Plasma Sword - similar to Lighting and Lighting combination from Gunstar Heroes. Wind Dragonfly Stage *Description: *Enemies: *Mini Bosses: *Boss: Wind Dragonfly *Obtainable Weapon: Dagon Breath - similar to Chaser and Fire combination from Gunstar Heroes. Colonel Grey Stage 1 *Description: A launching station secured by the Empire. *Enemies: *Mini Bosses: *Boss: Pink Colonel Grey Stage 2 *Description: A space shuttle programmed by the Empire. *Enemies: *Mini Bosses: *Boss: Orange Colonel Grey Stage 3 *Description: The main engine within the space shuttle. *Enemies: *Mini Bosses: *Boss: Black Colonel Grey Stage 4 *Description: A space orbit above the atmosphere of the Earth. *Enemies: *Mini Bosses: *Boss: Colonel Grey, Golden Silver. Soundtrack ? Reception The game has received critical acclaim by critics and fans alike. Trivia ? Category:Reboots Category:Side-scroller Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Wazzupguys's Games Category:2017 video games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:"E" rated Category:"E" Rated Category:"E10+" Rated Category:"E10+" rated Category:Platforming Games Category:Platforming